


Grip

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Based on the prompt: I got so emotional during the movie I didn't realize I was holding your hand.





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Room (2015) is the greatest movie of all time and if you haven't seen it, go watch it!

_"Bye, Room."_

The camera panned up, showing Ma and Jack leaving the shed that was 'Room', their entire world, for 5 years. Iris sobbed into the overlong sleeve of her sweater as she watched the final shot of the film fade to black.

"That was so good!"

Iris, who'd been on the edge of her seat, relaxed back onto the couch, settling into the cozy pile of pillow of blankets she and Barry had arranged at the start of the movie. Barry's arm was already on Iris's shoulder, but now he massaged it a little, comforting her in the aftermath of the experience they'd just shared through the film. His tears streamed down his face in silence, but were even more plentiful than Iris's. She leaned her head against his chest. "It was just so good!" She cried.

"I've never felt so much watching a movie." Barry confessed.

"I think I cried 5 different times."

"6, I counted." 

"The ending was the most emotional part. When Jack didn't want her to close the door and they left." Iris rehashed in her sulky voice. "They're finally going to be free!"

More tears poured out of Barry's eyes and splashed onto Iris.

"Aw, babe." She reached forward to get him a tissue off the coffee table. When she did so, she realized she'd been holding onto Barry's hand. As she let go, she saw the red imprint her fingers left, and scratch marks her nails must've inflicted. 

Iris gasped. "Are you ok?"

Unaware that Iris was referring to his hand, Barry shrugged and sighed, "I can't talk about the movie without crying more."

"I meant your hand."

"Oh!" Barry examined the marks Iris left, an odd grin spread across his face. "It's not bad."

"Did I do that?" Iris asked. She knew it was a dumb question, because the answer was obviously yes, but she didn't remember taking his hand in the first place.

"For the past 2 hours, yeah."

"Oh my god, babe, why didn't you say anything?"

Barry looked bemused. "Why would I say something?"

"Because I was hurting you."

He scoffed. "This is nothing. You've done worse."

"What?!"

"Yeah, when you watched Titanic for the first time back in high school you drew blood."

Barry spoke like it was nothing, a nonchalant detail mundane as the weather. 

"I DID?"

"Just a little."

"I- I didn't know I was gripping your hand so hard. I didn't even know I was holding your hand at all." Iris revealed.

Now Barry looked as confused as Iris felt. "What do you mean, you didn't know?"

"That I didn't know." Iris said simply. "I don't remember grabbing you."

"You've been doing this every time we watch an emotional movie since we 12." Barry informed her.

Iris's eyes darted between Barry and his hand. "No way. You're making this up."

"I'm not." He laughed. "It's like your thing!"

"How could I have a thing and not know about it?"

"I thought you did know."

Iris sat agape trying to think if she ever remembered clutching Barry's hand so hard.

"You haven't hurt me in years. My hand's gotten tough now. That one Summer you wanted to watch all those Nicholas Sparks' movies, I built up enough resistance to handle anything." Barry explained.

Iris remembered that Summer, but was still at a loss for holding Barry's hand.

"This is so weird." She whispered to herself.

"Now that I think about it," Barry reflected. "You're always looking at the movie when you first grab me."

"When did I first grab your hand tonight?" She asked.

"When Ma told Jack the truth about Room."

"That was the first really emotional part." Iris noted. "It's when I was getting tense."

Barry reached for her hand. He held it gently, rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Maybe it's a reflex."

"A reflex?"

Barry looked too pleased with himself as he said, "When you start feeling emotional, you reach for me."

Slightly embarrassed, Iris giggled. "That's what you think."

"Mmm hmm." His eyes looked devilishly at her.

"Why did you never tell me to ease up?"

Barry licked his lips. "I kinda like it."

Iris raised her brows. "Oh?"

"Yeah. There's something about you holding onto me for dear life."

"Something... instinctual about it, I guess." Iris mused.

Barry leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry." He breathed as his lips continued across her jaw. "I'll always be here for you to hold."

Iris slid her hands over his shoulders and purred, "Having such a strong grip comes in handy."


End file.
